Many digital music players, such as MP3 players, use 12-volt auxiliary power adapters for charging the player while in the car. The adapter is inserted in the 12-volt car outlet and is plugged into the player through its docking port or input connector to charge the player's battery. The user may place the player in the passenger seat or a holder and listen to music while the player charges. However, if the listener wants to skip a song or pause the player, the listener must locate the player and manipulate its controls. Unfortunately, digital music players are often very small and have small control knobs that are difficult to operate when driving a car. Therefore, what is needed is a new way to control a digital music player when charging it in your car.